Stood Up
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Phil has always been stood up on his dates, why should his date with Steve be any different?


**Title: Stood Up.**

**Summary**:_ Phil has always been stood up on his dates, why should his date with Steve be any different?_

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters: **_Steve, Phil and Tony._

**Pairings:** _Phil/Steve_

**Genre: **_Romance and Angst_

**Warnings: **none really.

OOO

Phil slid into the booth and checked his tie once again as he waited on Steve to get there, he was feeling about as confident in this date as he had with every other date in his life. After the seventh time he had been stood up it had become tradition for him to plan a back up night out for himself since getting nights off were hard enough already he doesn't enjoy wasting one, so tonight he and Steve were supposed to have their first date. Phil got a ticket to a nearby orchestra concert just in case.

He ordered a drink and checked his watch, it was already seven o'clock and Steve wasn't here yet, he'd give him twenty minutes to show up before he left. Phil isn't the type of guy to sit around and wait for his date to show up, he knew for Steve to stand him up it would be against his nature but no one seemed to care what is right and wrong when it came to dates with Phil; even when they had been the ones to ask him out to begin with.

OO

"_Any plans this weekend?" Tony quipped playfully at Phil as he entered the meeting room at Shield Headquarters, when he winked Phil knew that Steve had told him about their date._

"_Possibly seeing an Orchestra." He said blankly because he never told anyone when he had dates, cause the worst part about getting stood up isn't the fact you get your feelings hurt as bad as it is that you have to tell everyone that you had been, the embarrassment of being simply forgotten was sharp enough to hurt like a stab in the chest. Phil knew all too well what that feels like._

"_I heard you have date with Sparky." Tony teased as he took a seat at the table propping his feet up on it and crossing his arms, Phil sighed in annoyance. He wished things like that wouldn't spread like wild fire._

"_I do, if he shows up." That had slipped out before he really meant it to, Tony made a face then slid his sunglasses down his nose._

"_What makes you think Cap is gonna stand you up?"_

"_I have a long history of that problem is all." he turned to look at some files on the table and shuffled through them. He was surprised that his statement made Tony frown._

"_This is Steve we're talking about here. He wouldn't do that." He said a little seriously, Phil shrugged as he organized the pile in front of him. Natasha and Clint entered the room and sat down._

"_I guess we'll find out wont we?"_

OO

Phil checked his watch again, ten more minutes had passed. He sighed as he stared into his wine glass he was beginning to look forward to the concert; he had heard the orchestra on the radio a few times but never got to see them live. With the way things were looking it was highly possible that's how he would end up spending his evening, after he gets a few tears out of the way on his drive there that is.

OO

_When Steve had asked him to dinner Phil's heart jumped up into his throat, he hadn't gotten to know the super soldier very well yet but he'd be lying if he didn't say he's always had a huge crush on him. He was actually a little concerned that someone had put him up to it like the kids spent his entire high school life doing. However, the crush he had on him was so huge he couldn't have said no even if he wanted to. If Steve decided not to show like most of his dates growing up had, well at least then he'd know he at least tried._

OO

Seven-fifteen, Phil waved the waitress over so he could get the check. The concert starts at eight and its across town so he better get a move on. Besides, his twenty-minute leeway would be up by the time he got the check anyway. She came back and he paid her with a hefty tip, he noticed she frowned at him when his date didn't show but he was grateful that she hadn't said anything. He made his way out to his car and fumbled with the keys, his hands were shaking and he was feeling like he had the first time he had ever been stood up. He sniffled and felt one warm tear slip down his right cheek and wiped it away. Finally at his car he got his key to unlock it and his shaking hands made it difficult to make it into the keyhole.

"Phil!" he froze at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice, he went rigid and didn't want Steve to see him cry. Well, shed one tear anyways. He sucked it up before he glanced over his shoulder; Steve was jogging towards him in his Captain America uniform and his shield in one hand. Phil cleared his throat and looked up at him as he came to a stop in front of him. "Where are you going?" Steve looked completely hurt at the fact that Phil looked like he was just going to up and leave him.

"I didn't think you were coming." He replied calmly though his heart was pounding in his chest, Steve frowned and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm real sorry I'm late, I had that charity event at the hospital and it ran over a little later than I thought. I came straight here." He explained and stepped a little closer to Phil, he stepped back half a step.

"Oh." Phil said dumbly and looked at his shoes, he couldn't exactly be mad at him for being late because of charity. What kind of person would he be?

"Why would you think I wasn't coming?" Steve asked sadly obviously thinking that Phil assumed he would be the kind of asshole that would.

"I just have bad history." Phil kept the rest to himself, the fact that he had learned not to get hurt over it anymore and simply be satisfied with being alone. "People tend to forget about me."

"I could never forget you, Phil." Steve cautiously pulled the agent into a hug and Phil blushed up to his ears as Steve kissed him on his forehead. "I don't know how anyone could." He added quietly and Phil smiled a little to widely.

"Its nice to have a date show up for once." Phil mumbled against the star on Steve's chest, Steve pulled back smiling down at him leaving his hands wrapped around his waist where he had them during the hug.

"I'd like to go on that date with you, if you don't mind letting me get changed first." Steve blushed glancing down at his uniform, Phil smiled softly and pulled out of the hug.

"Sure, why don't we just eat in tonight? I think our reservation is probably taken by now anyway." Phil offered and was glad when Steve smiled too brightly.

"I'd like that."

Tony was right, Phil mused when he thought back at their conversation. He couldn't believe he had doubted Steve for a moment. Though he was late the fact that Steve showed up at all damn near made up for all the times everyone else hadn't.


End file.
